


Toy soldiers

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Сборник драбблов про солдатов разведки и других выпускников кадетского корпуса.





	1. Пыль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается Сладкому Евгению.

Тысячи чужих сапог поднимают городскую пыль. Она кружит в воздухе, попадая в нос, рот, глаза, припорашивает волосы. Ей не дают осесть бесконечные шингашинские беженцы. Райнер пару раз чихает и надвигает на лицо шарф, не прикрыв лишь глаза. Душно, но хотя бы не так пыльно. Берт сидит, уставившись в одну точку. Руки все еще сжимают лямки рюкзака, будто боится, что его сорвут со спины. Они только-только сошли с корабля и выбрались из галдящей толпы. Райнер присаживается на корточки рядом с другом. Берт на секунду поднимает на него глаза, и Райнер видит в них стыд и страх. А может это отражение его собственных чувств в данный момент? Если бы они были вольны вернуться домой сразу после пролома, на душе было бы легче. Но они здесь, среди всех этих людей, которых они лишили домов, родных, покоя и веры. Они собственными глазами видят все, что натворили. А закрывая их, слышат пересказы событий, что доносятся отовсюду.

– Я не могу, – шепчет Берт и переводит взгляд на пыльную брусчатку.  
И не ясно, что он не может. Оставаться здесь, играть свою роль дальше или просто говорить сейчас. Поэтому Райнер лишь треплет его за плечо. Большего он не может сделать все равно. Он садится рядом, приваливаясь к боку Берта и ждет, когда вокруг станет спокойнее.  
***

На раздаче еды толпится голодный народ. Стражники скупятся на паек и не скупятся на розги. Здесь люди такие же жестокие, как и дома, думает Райнер. Но при этом они намного глупее и отчаяннее. Никакой выдержки. Райнер старается отогнать мысли о своем превосходстве, боясь, что они отразятся на лице. Это может не понравится страже, а привлекать к себе внимание совсем не нужно. Не сейчас, когда Берт такой потерянный. 

Райнер берет для них две булки. Он дико голоден после превращения и путешествия на корабле. Берт, наверняка, тоже. Но к еде не притрагивается. Он вертит нехитрое угощение в своих длинных пальцах и почти не моргает. Райнер отбирает булку и отщепляет кусочек, пытается силой запихнуть другу в рот. Берт гневно хмурится и отталкивает его руку.  
– Ладно, – капитулирует Райнер и складывает хлеб в свой рюкзак. – Скажешь, когда проголодаешься.  
***

На ночлег женщин и детей пускают в какое-то здание. Не то суд, не то библиотеку. И это максимум проявляемой людьми человечности. Райнеру их почти не жалко. Почти. Они с Бертом забились в дальний угол, такой же пыльный, как площадь. И шарфы уже не спасают от чихания.  
– Душно, – недовольно бормочет Райнер, стягивая с лица ткань.  
– Мне кажется, что все на нас смотрят, – невпопад шепчет Берт.  
– Глупости, – Райнер даже приподнимается на локтях, чтобы в этом убедиться. – Спи, Берт.

Но тот продолжает возиться на месте. Наконец, он затихает. Их лбы почти соприкасаются. Райнер чувствует на своем лице чужое горячее дыхание. И это успокаивает. В ночной тишине он слышит, как от голода урчит у Берта в животе, и тут же тянется к своему рюкзаку. Он снова сует Берту булку. И на этот раз тот покорно откусывает. Так Райнер и скармливает другу запоздалый обед. Облизав сухие губы, Берт выдавливает благодарную улыбку и чихает.  
– Проклятая пыль.  
В его голосе Райнер слышит смешок. Он рад, что Берт приходит в себя. Им предстоит еще долгий путь. И Райнер хочет, чтобы друг оставался самим собой на всем его протяжении. 

Пыль все еще щекочет нос и лезет в самые легкие, мешая нормально дышать. Райнер снова натягивает шарф, стараясь справиться с духотой. В конце концов, от пыли спрятаться легче, чем от самого себя.


	2. О дружбе

Марко, как всегда, аккуратно разложил устройство пространственного маневрирования перед собой и принялся проверять каждую деталь. Глядя на его сосредоточенное лицо, Армину стало стыдно. Он посмотрел на свой разобранный привод, лежащий невнятной кучей на столе, и вздохнул. Марко покосился на него и улыбнулся.  
– Просто начинай с крупных деталей и переходи к мелким. Так проще.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Армин.  
Он взял щетку и принялся чистить ей вентиль газового баллона.

– Смотри, куда прешь, идиот! – раздался из коридора ор Жана.  
– Сам ты – идиот! – огрызнулся Эрен.  
Через мгновение два самых крикливых кадета 104-ого отряда показались в проеме двери. Они преднамеренно задевали друг друга плечами и делали совсем не дружеские подсечки. Наконец, Жан не выдержал, навис над Эреном и начал что-то ему выговаривать, а тот, разумеется, в долгу не остался.

Наблюдая за их перебранкой, Армин отвлекся от привода.  
– Как ты можешь с ним дружить? – тихо спросил Армин.  
– На самом деле он совсем не такой, каким кажется, – отозвался Марко, не поднимая взгляда. – Он просто очень искренний и экспрессивный.  
Наверно, это было правдой. Эмоциональности Кирштайну было не занимать. И он, действительно, всегда говорил то, что думает. Неважно, что кого-то эта его правда не устраивала.  
– Ты знаешь, что он здорово рисует? – вдруг сказал Марко.  
– Не может быть! – удивился Армин.  
В это было поверить трудно. Ну, как такой солдафон мог оказаться художником? Уму непостижимо.   
– А еще он - верный друг. Ты бы и сам в этом убедился, если бы попытался подружиться.  
Армин снова перевел взгляд на двух спорящих однокурсников.  
– Ты такой слепой, что титана впритык не увидишь! – не унимался Жан.  
– А ты такой тупой, что даже не отличишь титана от овцы! – отвечал ему Эрен.

Марко тоже посмотрел на них. Он нахмурился и даже закусил губу.   
– Я не думаю, что он изменится. Должно произойти что-то хорошее или что-то ужасное, чтобы он стал другим. Вот Эрен, он всегда был таким маньяком? – вкрадчиво спросил Марко.  
– Он не... – Армин хотел возразить, что Эрен вовсе не маньяк, но как раз в этот момент друг завел свою привычную шарманку.  
– Скорее бы ты свалил за Сину, трусливый кретин! Но не думай, титаны и до туда доберутся. Ты, небось, в штаны наложишь, если их увидишь!

Да уж, постоянные страстные речи об убийстве титанов, о трусости тех, кто не хочет жертвовать своей жизнью ради победы над монстрами, говорили не в пользу Эрена.   
– Нет, он был другим, - тихо сказал Армин и снова уткнулся в вентиль. – Мы мечтали сбежать за стену и посмотреть мир.  
– Ничего себе! Никогда бы не подумал, – удивился Марко.   
– А потом на его глазах титан сожрал маму и...  
– Я понимаю, – тоже тихо произнес Марко. – Ну, вот я примерно об этом и говорю. Правда, я совсем не хочу, чтобы с Жаном случилось что-то подобное.  
– Да, разумеется.  
– Поэтому его надо принимать таким, какой он есть, – вздохнул Марко, и они оба замолчали.

Наконец, возмутителей спокойствия расцепила подоспевшая Микаса. На обоих она действовала, как холодный душ. Эрена она увела в самый дальний угол, подальше от нового возможного конфликта. А Жан плюхнулся за стол рядом с Марко и недобро посмотрел на Армина.  
– Ты чего здесь забыл, Арлерт?  
– Я проверяю УПМ, – спокойно ответил Армин. – Я всегда делаю это с Марко.  
Жан посмотрел на друга и криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну да, правильно делаешь. С этим тупым Йегером можно все устройство сломать.  
– Что ты сказал, лошадиная морда? – заорал Эрен, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
В Жана тут же врезалось что-то блестящее. Он уже было вскочил, чтобы добежать до Эрена и как следует врезать, но посмотрел на предмет и довольно улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, чувак! Я как раз потерял свою отвертку.  
– Сука!  
Эрен дернулся в их сторону, но Микаса с силой вернула его на место. Под ее грозным взглядом Эрен затих.

Жан отстегнул с пояса свое снаряжение и принялся его разбирать. Армин молча наблюдал, как его пальцы ловко отсоединяют баллоны, шланги, вытягивают тросы из основного корпуса, и пытался увидеть в Жане то, о чем говорил Марко. Может ли такое случиться, что они подружатся?


	3. Деревянная лошадка

Жан проснулся рано. А всему виной проклятый капрал. Во время вчерашней уборки Леви заставил солдат постирать казарменные занавески. До ночи высохнуть они не успели, поэтому спать легли без них. И вот теперь солнечные лучи, не найдя преград, стремительно проникали прямо в помещение. Жан поворочался, чтобы спрятаться от них. Но солнце упорно лезло в глаза. Он даже накрыл одеялом голову, но быстро вспрел. Вынырнув из душного одеяла, Жан вынужден был признать, что проснулся и больше не уснет. Недовольный, он спрыгнул с кровати, наскоро застелил постель и оделся. 

Жан вышел из здания и отдал честь часовому. Судя по его осоловелому виду, тот и сам недавно спал.   
– Не спится, Кирштайн? – спросил он, позевывая.  
– Так точно, – бодро ответил Жан.  
Часовой щелкнул языком и махнул рукой.  
– Валяй, – сказал он и закутался в накидку. 

Не зная, чем себя занять до завтрака, Жан направился в конюшню. Пройдя по коридору, он остановился у денника с Деной. Лошадь тут же ткнулась носом меж прутьев.  
– Привет, малышка, – поздоровался Жан и ласково погладил ее по бархатному носу.  
Он откинул щеколду и прошел внутрь.   
– Эй, ты снова валялась? – с напускным недовольством спросил Жан, оглядывая россыпь опилок на шкуре. Дена на это лишь стукнула копытом. – Ну-ну, тише.  
Жан снова вышел и снял с крюка пару щеток. Вернувшись, он принялся смахивать щеткой с лошади стружки. Он ласково погладил Дену по шее. Пропустил пальцы через гриву и нахмурился. Опять колтуны. Будто кто-то в конюшне специально по ночам косы ей плетет. Он принялся распутывать волосы, а Дена мотнула головой и попятилась.  
– Потерпи, я сейчас, – сказал Жан.  
Узелки с трудом, но все же поддавались его ловким пальцам. Наконец, когда грива была распутана, Жан взял другую щетку и начал чесать жесткие волосы. Незаметно для себя он начал напевать:

Белая лошадка скачет по полю,  
Мелькают копыта в пшеничном море.  
Скачет по полю лошадка моя,   
Несется как ветер, догнать нас нельзя.

 

Он улыбнулся песенке из детства. Как и все мальчишки маленький Жан грезил битвами с титанами и «крыльями свободы» на плаще. Он частенько таскал у матери простыню и повязывал ее у шеи. Однажды он даже нарисовал на ней углем эмблему разведки, за что полдня простоял в углу, разумеется, после того, как собственноручно отстирал рисунок. А еще у Жана была лошадь. Деревянная, прочная и очень красивая. Звали ее, почему-то Лира. Сейчас он уже и не помнил, почему назвал ее именно так. 

Он чистил ее тряпкой и изображал, что чешет гриву старым маминым гребнем. С остальными мальчишками они играли в войнушку днями напролет. В тех же простынях, верхом на деревянных лошадях, а вместо мечей они использовали простые палки. Но однажды все изменилось. Через их город возвращался почти полностью перебитый разведотряд. И Жану стало страшно. Он наблюдал полуживых разведчиков и телегу с телами покойников, и не понимал, за что они отдали свои жизни. Глупое восхищение храбрыми воинами резко пропало. 

Жан продолжал играть с игрушечной лошадкой и все еще мечтал ездить в военной форме на настоящей. Только на смену разведкорпусу пришла королевская полиция. Служить королю и участвовать в красивых парадах на белоснежных конях, что может быть лучше? И самое главное, быть как можно дальше от внешнего мира, от титанов и от неминуемой ранней гибели.

Но по иронии судьбы суждено было сбыться первой мечте. Наверно, она была ярче и искреннее. Жан сам выбрал этот путь. Он стал одним из тех глупцов, кто решил пустить себя на корм титанам, одним из тех, кто сам лезет на неизведанную территорию. За его плечами развеваются «крылья свободы», а пегая Дена – настоящая боевая лошадь. Ей не до парадов, ведь она помогает ему сражаться с врагом. 

Пройдясь еще раз по блестящей гриве, Жан удовлетворенно улыбнулся. По оживленному гулу голосов снаружи он определил, что начался подъем, и поспешил в столовую. Он успеет раньше всех. Возможно, ему даже удастся урвать что-нибудь вкусненькое для Дены.


End file.
